This invention relates generally to a disposable absorbent undergarment and more particularly to such an undergarment such as a disposable diaper, an incontinence pad or pants, or a sanitary napkin or the like.
Many of the conventional disposable diapers each comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core have usually employed a breathable plastic film as material for the liquid-impermeable backsheet. The disposable diaper has also been proposed which employs the breathable plastic film laminated on an outer surface thereof with a nonwoven fabric as material for the liquid-impermeable backsheet.
The liquid-impermeable backsheet made of the breathable plastic film is preferable since its breathable enables stuffiness possibly generated within the diaper put on the wearer's body to be eliminated or alleviated. However, moisture permeates the backsheet and clings to an outer surface of the backsheet in the form of fine particles of water. These fine particles of water make the outer surface dampish and give a mother with a baby wearing the diaper in her hands an uncomfortable feeling. In addition, the fine particles of water transfer to bedclothes such as a baby dress or a bed sheet and give a baby an uncomfortable wet feeling as if a small amount of urine leaked on the bedclothes.
In the case of the laminate comprising the breathable plastic film and nonwoven fabric used as material for the liquid-impermeable backsheet, the above-mentioned problem of the liquid-impermeable backsheet comprising the breathable plastic film alone is improved to some degree. However, the problem is left unsolved because the nonwoven fabric has not been constructed so as to prevent the moisture from transferring to the outer surface of the backsheet.